The Fountain of Fair Fortune
Plot From the View of Altheda Altheda is one of the three female protagonists in the story. She was a witch who came to the Fountain in hope of finding relief from poverty and despair, as her home, money, and wand had all been stolen by a Dark Wizard. After completing three trails, Altheda arrived at the Fountain with her companions Asha, Amata, and Sir Luckless. Before the four could decide who would get the bathe in the Fountain, however, Asha collapsed from exhaustion. Altheda quickly gathered some of the herbs that grew around the Fountain and prepared a potion for Asha. The potion not only saved Asha's life, but also cured her of the malady she suffered, which she had believed only the Fountain could heal. In curing Asha's sickness, Altheda realized that she had the means to earn a living, and thus had no need to bathe in the Fountain. She left the garden with her three companions and went on to lead a long, happy life. From the View of Amata Amata is one of the three female protagonists in the story. She was deserted by a man whom she had loved dearly and became heartbroken. Therefore she journeyed with two witches and a Muggle knight whom had problems like herself the the Fountain of Fair Fortune. When they reached the fountain, she realized that she no longer needed the fountain and Let Sir Luckless to bathe in it instead, and, after he did, he proposed to her, and she accepted. Amata came to the Fountain because she had been jilted by the man she loved. She hoped that the fountain would heal her broken hear, grief, and longing. She met up with two witches who had problems like herself. One of the witches was named Asha, whom was sick of "a malady no Healer could cure," whom hoped than the Fountain can restore her health. The other was named Altheda, whom had been robbed by a sorcerer. She hoped that the Fountain will relieve her feelings of helplessness and her poverty. They soon decided that three heads are better than one, and they pooled their efforts to reach the Fountain together. At first light, a crack in the wall appears and "Creepers" from the garden reach through and wrap themselves around Asha, the first witch, who grabs onto Altheda, who takes hold of Amata. But Amata got tangled in the armor of a knight, and as the vines pull Asha in, all three witches along with the knight get pulled through the wall and into the garden. Since only one of them will be permitted to bathe in the Fountain, the first two witches are upset that Amata inadvertently invited another competitor. Because he has no magical power, recognizes the women as witches, and is well-suited to his name, "Sir Luckless," the knight announces his intention to abandon the quest. Amata promptly chides him for giving up and asks him to join their group. They had to get past three challenges. The third of which Amata succeeds in. The challenge was that they were asked to pay "the treasure of your past." Attempts to float or leap across fail, until Amata thinks to use her wand to withdraw the memories of the lover who abandoned her, and drop them into the water. Stepping stones appear in the water, and the four are able to cross to the Fountain, where they must decide who gets to bathe. Asha collapses from exhaustion and is near death. She is in such pain that she cannot make it to the Fountain, and she begs her three friends not to move her. Altheda quickly mixes a powerful potion in an attempt to revive her, and the concoction actually cures her malady, so she no longer needs the Fountain's waters. The same went for Altheda, because she could cure this disease and use it as a means to earn money. Amata realized that her former lover was a bad person, and that she was actually better off without him. Realizing she no longer needed the Fountain's blessing, she told Sir Luckless to bathe in it instead, and, after he did, he proposed to her, and she accepted. From the View of Asha Asha was one of three female protagonists in the Beedle the Bard story The Fountain of Fair Fortune. She was a witch who went to the Fountain in hope that it could cure her of a debilitating illness which no Healer had been able to treat. After the trials, she was left exhausted and near death, so her companion Altheda quickly prepared a potion that not only saved her life, but cured her affliction too. In this way, both Asha and Altheda found what they sought, and realized that they didn't need the Fountain's blessing.